Dangerous
by kalen1
Summary: Clef decided to go and have a drink for himself in a secluded bar. There he saw one of the most magnificent creatures and can’t take his eyes off her, even though it means danger… and she means not to let go of him, not so soon… Rated M.
1. A Drink in the Bar

**Dangerous**

kalen1

* * *

**Summary:** Clef decided to go and have a drink for himself in a secluded bar. There he saw one of the most magnificent creatures and can't take his eyes off her, even though it means danger… and she means not to let go of him, not so soon… Rated M.

* * *

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: **

I haven't written in a while. I was too damn busy with school work. Urgh. I even had no idea on what I'm going to write on the following chapters of my ongoing work for La Corda D'Oro fics. And here I am, finding my 'will' in writing through Magic Knight Rayearth. I was previously a LxH fan but suddenly turned into a CxU fan. I really love this pair. All thanks to Playing Scrabble with Orcs who had inspired me writing this one. I really love 'The Cephran' and 'Cephiro Eternus'!

I had so many ideas for fics of MKR and then when I heard this song, 'Dangerous'. I suddenly can't resist and had my fingers working on my laptop. God, it's finals week!

So, to set your expectation, the writer of this fic would have a hard time updating asap so please have patience. In case you like the fic, I'll be delighted. In case you write a review, I'll be happy to answer them on the following chapter. In case you don't like me, ugh, that's too bad.

This would be set in an alternative universe. Some characters may be inserted but the main focus is Clef and of course, Umi. Clef is an adult one here. He's not in his child form. Umi is a bit OOC, I guess, Clef as well? I don't know. I wrote this out of my inspiration from the other fics. Long live Clemi fans! No hard feelings for Ascot. I find Ascot cute but not for Umi. Don't be mad at me.

MKR is not mine. All characters are CLAMP's. I previously would like to own Lantis. But if they'd like to give Clef to me, I say I would take him for good.

* * *

**Chapter One. A Drink in the Bar**

'Damn it all!' Clef cursed under his breath as he threw all the papers infront of him, including the pen, hardbound reports and other stuff on his table. 'Paper works, all paper works!' he cursed as he placed his forehead on the palm of his right hand. He let out a deep sigh as he lazily rested his back on the chair. He could feel his temple aching, burning. Why does he, the Vice-President of Cephiro Inc. have to work non-stop, even when he's supposedly home? He even have to take home all the reports to be reviewed for goodness sake!

"Clef?" a voice called out from the door.

His brows raised by the sudden interruption. He knew that voice. 'What is it now?' he asked himself, feeling irritated more of the intruder. "Presea…" he acknowledged the voice.

The door opened slowly, revealing Presea. She glanced over and asked, "I'm sorry to disturb you. Are you busy?" she asked with a soft smile on her face.

'Ah, must be a good interruption. A break would be nice,' he told himself as he saw his wife's face. "I was. What is it?" he asked with a soft smile on his face.

"I was just about to tell you that Caldina and I are going out for a while. Would you mind?" she said in a low tone with her hands on the door.

'Another night out? What the hell is wrong with this woman?' he asked but did not voice it out.

"Clef?" she asked, confused on his silence.

"Go," he said in a rough tone as he closed his eyes. 'So much for my _break_…'

"Alright. I'll be home late," she said as she closed the door.

'What kind of a marriage is this?' he asked himself. 'Every now and then, she leaves just like that. I bet she even leaves without me noticing. And here I am, stuck with a whole lot of report. Stupid Ferio! Why does his sister Emeraude left the company to him? Agh, I wished she never married Zagato. Now, she left the company at the feet of his dreadful pathetic brother while she's on her honeymoon! He's entirely incapable of handling this job!' he mocked.

He suddenly turned his head when he heard the engine of a car started. He stood and approached the windows and watched Presea's car left the house. 'And there she goes…' he said silently. 'I need a break from all of this…' he told himself as he walked towards the door, grabbing his trench coat on the way. 'A drink in a bar would suffice.'

* * *

Clef did not even bother using his car. He decided to take a long walk towards the town. The night is cold and seems to be very pleasant for a quick stroll. And he was right, the soft cold breeze brushing his skin and hair is delightfully welcoming him as he continued on his way, in search of a good place to drink. It was as if this night is for him. Moments later, he had reached the part of the city that never sleeps. There lies all kinds of bars for all types of people. He silently observed the area; this is not what he had in mind. He would much prefer a quiet place to drink at.

"Hello there, handsome, wanna to join us tonight?" a voice crossed his ear as he was stopped on his track by two women, wearing clothes that reveal almost everything. The two of them approached him and placed their hands on his chest, gently rubbing his chest as one of them whispered to him, "It'll be a very pleasant night…"

He raised a brow and took their hands off him as he continued to walk. All he wanted is a drink, not some bimbos roaming around the street. He then spotted a bar at the end of the road, having a dim light on its entrance and its sign, blinking from time to time. He watched the area for a few moments and saw one decent looking man coming inside. Not too many people, he noted. 'This would be perfect,' he told himself as walked his way towards the bar.

Inside, it was barely lighted with only an old bartender, wiping some glass. Only a number of people are inside and there are just some random conversation that echoes inside the area. He quietly sat on the bar and ordered for a strong whiskey. The old bartender handed him a glass and poured the whiskey. He swirl the whiskey in its glass and drank the content in one swift motion. He could feel heat creeping within his throat and this delighted him. It had been a long time since he had a drink…

He was already on his seventh glass when the door opened. He ignored it and continued to drink.

"White Russian," a female voice echoed at his side. He glanced and saw a female, with long flowing blue hair, sat on the stool beside him. He studied her features for a few moments, noting how her hair beautifully cascades down her back. She has a pair of cerulean eyes and her lips, covered with shiny lip gloss, seemed so fine to ravage…

He suddenly turned his head and stared at the glass infront of him. What was he thinking? He's married for goodness sake. It might not be a happy marriage but he has no plans in destroying it. Besides, he's already 33 and the female beside him seems to be in her early twenties or something. He immediately drank the content of his glass and ordered for another round as he tries to dismiss the thoughts inside his head.

"Alone?" he heard from the girl beside him. He took a quick glance at her and saw her smiling at him. Her cerulean are really captivating as if it's drawing him to oblivion. It was so deep as if there's so much to explore on the woman beside him.

He let out a grunt as he closed his eyes, trying to forget how her eyes pulled him to some fantasy land. "I just wanted a drink," he answered, not even paying a look at the woman beside him. One look is enough, there's no need to have more.

"Alone then," she said. The bartender handed her drink and she gracefully circled her fingers on the tip of the glass. He watched the enticing movement of her fingers. Long and slender. She has beautiful fingers, he noted to himself. "Must be exhausted from work, I bet," she added.

"Yes and I don't have time playing around, young girl," he said with a raised eyebrow. Talking with this girl is definitely the least that he would like to do this night.

"Girl?" she paused from drinking and stared at him. He silently cursed himself as he was forced again to look straight at the female beside him. She maybe younger than him but she's incredibly beautiful. This was the time he noticed she was wearing a blue dress that extends up to her knee but hugs her body quite perfectly. This girl is a walking temptress!

She leaned towards him and he almost stopped from breathing as the sweet smell of lavender entered his nostrils. "I'm sorry but this girl is old enough to ride you, bareback, _old man_…" she said in a whisper, giving emphasis on the last words.

"Old man?" He can feel his anger rise up. His grip to the glass tightened. He could swear this girl is mocking him without any reason. He quirk his brows once more as he heard her made soft chuckle. And why the hell does he felt he's getting worked up with this girl?

"I could prove to you that I'm no girl, old man," she mocked, eyes that's actually begging for a duel.

"I'm in no mood to play around, young girl," he told her with a grin. If it's a fight of words, he wouldn't back down to this girl. Hah! He saw her features turned into a frown and he celebrated by taking another gulp of his drink.

"You seem to be really uptight, old man," she noted. This girl is really going into his nerves. How dare she is! A very rude young girl! She does not even have a clue on what or who he is. "I think you need a really good massage. Your skill must be rusting pretty bad," she added.

"I maybe older than you are, _young girl_, but unlike anyone, I have a pretty decent life," he said, annoyance on his tone. "I don't fool around."

"Hmmm… decent life, huh?" she mocked. "That's pretty boring," she added as she ordered for another drink.

"You must be drinking and playing around, aren't you?" he asked, trying to shift the conversation from him to her.

"From time to time…" she answered. "…when I'm in the mood of fooling around."

"Fooling around? There is no gain for temporary satisfaction," he asked.

"You must be really irritated by my presence, especially to what I said earlier but let me tell you, I have no ill intention or anything about you," she said with a smile.

"I apologized for talking in such a way," he said. Yes, that is right. Talking to this girl in such a tone is pretty immature of him. He had never talked with a female in such way before. He then ordered another glass. The whiskey must've given him the effect of talking like as such.

"You're really a good guy, aren't you?" she said. "You apologized to me when what you just did is to talk to me in a tone that tells you're irritated. Are you also apologizing to me for calling me a young girl?" she asked.

"No, just for the tone," he said as the bartender handed him another round.

"If I apologize to you for calling you an old man, would you stop calling me young girl?" she asked.

He threw her a questioning look and let out a sigh. "Do I really look that old to you?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "No. You look like you're just in your early or mid-twenties. I'm sorry for calling you in such manner. I know you're not that old, right?"

"I'm 33 and married," he answered.

"Hah! Telling me your age and your status when I'm not even asking if you're married or not. Would you mind telling me the reason behind that?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I…just feel like telling it," he answered. Truthfully, he does not have any clue.

"I see. Alright, it seems that your 'walls' are pretty tough, neh?" she said. He raised another brow and she abruptly waved her hand. "No, no, please don't get mad. It's just that it seems you're pretty bored and pretty frustrated over life. But that's what I just think…"

He quickly dismissed the idea of being mad and stared at his drink. "Just too much work…" he said in a low tone.

"Ah, so I'm right about being exhausted over work. I can only imagine how many curses the one you're working for had received whenever you remember his or her name, much more whenever they're standing infront of you," she added.

"You can bet on that," he answered truthfully, a small smile adorned his face.

"And your marriage?" she asked. He turned around once more and studied her. Why does she even bother asking these questions to him? What is she trying to say?

"I don't think that's have got to do with you," he answered with his brows knitted.

"Well, you can either just tell me you're happily married or something. No need to give me that stare," she said.

"And what would you gain by knowing about that?" he asked, trying to dismiss the whole conversation, making her mad again so that she'll move away from him and he could get back his quiet drinking once again.

She stared at him and he suddenly felt confused by the sudden spark on her eyes. A mischievous glint perhaps? No, it is something else. She leaned towards him once again and whispered, "A good fuck perhaps?"

"Corrupted girl, do you think I don't have decency to bed you? I told you I am married," he said in gritted teeth as she had not moved an inch away from him.

"Decency? Please, drop that. What I only need is what's hanging between your legs. And don't act as if you're not interested in me. I saw how you look at me…" she said in a husky tone, still not moving away from him.

"Interested? What makes you think you intrigue me, young girl?" he asked with a quizzical look.

She let out another frown cross her face as she moved away from him. "You wouldn't continue talking to me if you're not," she simply answered as she drank the whole glass. "One more," she said to the bartender.

He knew that this conversation started out really wrong but staying here by her side when he could move away or sit on an empty table is a mystery to him. He had not actually given it a thought.

"Am I wrong?" she asked as she stared back at him.

He let out a smirk and ordered another glass. "You presume too much, girl. You're not my type," he said.

"Oh?" she said as the bartender handed the two their order. "That's just too bad, you seem to be my type," she added.

"You're young. You don't know what you want," he answered as he gulped another drink.

"Maybe," she said with her eyes closed.

"You must've drunk too much. Why don't you go head back home, girl?" he said as he asked for his bill and turned a few cash with the tip for the bartender.

"Are you going to bring me home?" she asked with a sly smile. "I definitely would like that," she added as she pulled some cash and placed in on the table.

"Like I would," he said as he started walking out of the bar. He must've drunk too much too. He felt somewhat nauseated. He immediately called a cab and started heading back home. This seems to be one hell of a night

* * *

Well, well, there goes for chapter one. Hope you like it! Please mark your review!


	2. Your Bed in Your Home

**Dangerous**

_kalen1  
_

* * *

**Summary:** Clef decided to go and have a drink for himself in a secluded bar. There he saw one of the most magnificent creatures and can't take his eyes off her, even though it means danger…

**Disclaimer: **MKR is not mine. All characters are CLAMP's. I previously would like to own Lantis. But if they'd like to give Clef to me, I say I would take him for good.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not a good author. I know…

I had problems writing these past few months which all started when I attended classes once again and then there's writer's block and then there came my re-living moments with Gundam Wing Relena x Heero tandem. Pretty much, I'm on reading these fics nowadays. I wonder why…

And I still can't get over the idea I can't read La Corda mangas anymore. It gives me tears which is one of the reason why I can't continue writing my other fics. I'll try to find a way inside my lazy head the other chapters. Good grief.

For my readers, this is classified under M rating so expect a lot of M – mushy, messed up, mature contents. So for kids, not highly recommended. And yeah, I've not check the grammatical errors that much since I really suck in checking on this stuff. *sigh*

And also…

_**aviane13:**_ I've been reading your reviews from my other fics. Thank you for dropping by in this other fic. Really, I'm grateful. I've missed MKR a lot and I had relived my moments with loving them with Clef and Umi. Before, I was soooooo addicted with Lantis. Until, Zero from Vampire Knight came… oh well…

_**mar:**_ Hello marysol. I never knew that there's such a city (or is it province?) like Chihuahua from Mexico. But hey, I'm really happy to be able to get a review from you. Thank you for finding it interesting. I highly doubt that I could satisfy your interest since I rarely update my fics. As you've read before, I have a crazy head, it oftentimes flies out of my skull. *sigh* And I'm glad to read that you're a new fan. *blush* Thank you. I hope you'll be able to read on this new chapter. Take care!

_**Lieberisse:**_ Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I hope you like this new chapter. And I don't know if I could update the other chapters. If I had the urge to do so or if I had the idea what to do with my freaking head. Thanks.

So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two. Your Bed in Your Home**

Clef immediately went out of the cab and sat on the elevated portion of the road with his legs spread open. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and checked for any messages: none. 'It's almost midnight,' he noted. He quickly kept the phone inside the pocket as he rested his head on his arms, placed on his thighs. He could feel the booze kicking in his system at the very moment. 'Now I remember why I rarely drink,' he told himself. 'And it seems that my wife would be home by dawn, _once again_…'

"And look who had too much booze, you old man, talk to yourself," a familiar voice echoed on the silent road. He pulled his head up and saw the same girl he was talking to minutes ago.

"What the hell are you doing here? Go home, girl!" he snapped, looking at her dangerously.

"My, my, what mature words coming out of your mouth," she said as she walked towards him.

"I'm in no mood to talk to you," he said. "Go home,"

She smiled and stopped infront of him. "Well then, don't talk, old man," she said as she knelt down and placed her palms on his face and gave him a searing kiss. His eyes went wide open as her lips met his. This caused his mouth to slightly part and he suddenly felt her tongue exploring his mouth.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Making out with you, on the street," she smiled sweetly.

"Go home, young girl. I am not interested to what you offer," he said as he pulled himself up. "Find another man to fool around."

"I am not going home till I have what I want," she said back as she stood and started coming near to him once again.

"What do you want from me?" he snapped.

"You," she simply answered, seriousness on her tone.

"Girl, I am older than you are and I am happily married. I'm telling you, again, find another man," he added as he step back only for her to step forward, leaning very close to her.

"I know you are older than me but I doubt you are happily married," she said as she kissed him once again, pushing his back on the gates of his very own home. He closed his eyes as he let the beautiful stranger kissed him passionately. Damn, no normal man could ever think of turning down such a temptress. What fool he is!

Moments later, she broke the kiss and stared straight at his eyes with her hands still placed on his cheeks. "So, you let me have your lips this time. Would you agree bedding me as well?" she asked with glints on her eyes. He hated those glints. He could not apprehend what she's thinking and it's driving him crazy.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "You are a foolish girl. What would I have to do just for you to leave me?" he asked.

"A good fuck, I guess," she said.

"Young girl, you keep pushing yourself to me for the pass hour. You're really persistent, aren't you?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Aha! A positive reaction from you. I guess I'll be able to get laid tonight with you," she said, placing her palms on her waist.

"Don't think I'll be gentle to you, young girl. You have pushed me over the limits," he said threateningly.

"You think I'll back down? I'm not going anywhere unless I have what I want," she said. He let out another sigh and opened the gates of his home. "Are we going to do it in your house? And I thought you're happily married," she said as he ushered her in.

"She's not home," he simply answered.

"Perfect," she said as she looked around the façade of the house. He continued to walk ahead of her, silence covering the two. After a few minutes, he stopped just infront of the guestroom. "Is this the guestroom?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. He was about to open the door when her hands slipped over his. He stared at her and saw a frown on his face. 'What now?'

"I want you on your own bed, not in some guestroom," she told her.

"You ask far too much of me," he said, quite annoyed. He knew she needed a fuck but asking him to do it on the bed he shared with his wife is another.

"A night of unforgettable pleasure," she said, licking her lips.

He stared at her with narrowed eyes. Coming to that bar seems to be a pretty bad idea and agreeing in letting this woman come inside his home is 10 levels higher than the idea of going to that bar. "Shit," he cursed as he pulled her arm and walked towards the room that he and Presea shared.

Inside, the girl left her purse on a table nearby as Clef sat at the edge of the bed. She gently opened the lamp, giving the room a dim light. 'I wonder what came over me in bringing and agreeing to what this girl wants,' he said to himself. "Come here," he ordered. The girl stared at him and walked towards him and knelt infront of him.

He gently caressed her cheek, tucking a few strands on her ear. "I don't fool around, girl. What made you think I'll want to have you?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "'Cause your wife seems to be doing a bad job in pleasuring a handsome old man like you," she retorted. "Besides, I'm already here, kneeling infront of you. You wouldn't let me inside your house if you really don't like me," she added, licking her lips.

"What confidence you have, young girl," she said, running his thumbs on her lips. "I think I'll have to break you."

"I don't care. Actually, I'm delightful you're agreeing to this," she said.

"Then make the most of it," he answered as he wrapped his arms on her waist. "Because I won't let you go, not so soon," he added.

"Neither am I," she said as she leaned closer to him. Clef could feel his heart pounding mercilessly inside his chest, especially after her hands made its way of removing his trench coat. Her eyes did not falter in looking straight at his, holding a definite spark, waiting to be engulfed in such huge flame. Feeling he can no longer resists, he crash his lips on her, his tongue moving along her lower lip, urging her to open her mouth for him. She urged him further as her tongue played with his, fighting for dominance over the other. He could swear he never had this much delight in kissing a woman.

He next-to-gently fisted her long hair, pulling her head down for him to explore further what she had to offer. She tasted divine. He wanted more; he wanted to explore more of this young girl. Moments later, he broke the kiss and found her eyes shut tight. "That was really wonderful. I say you're the best kisser among all the men I've kissed," she said.

Clef felt irritated upon not being able to see her eyes. It's annoying how she look at him and it's even far more intolerable not being able to see her eyes. "Open your eyes, girl. I want you to look at me," he ordered, annoyance on his tone.

She smirked and slowly opened her eyes. "You like my eyes? It seems that I could've control you just with my eyes then," she said as her hands explored his clothe chest while staring at him.

"No, girl, I let you control me…" he mocked.

The girl raised a brow in disapproval, showing she did not believe him at all. She pushed her on the bed but he did not falter as she went on top of him and straddled him by the waist. "Let's see about that," she said as she roughly took the buttons off his clothes. He smiled, watching her annoyance cross her beautiful face and letting her tore his clothes apart.

Clef smirked as she tries to win dominance. This girl seems to be a handful. He might actually end up enjoying the rest of the night, especially with such a temptress begging for a fuck. Moments later, all of his clothes are discarded at the floor and she was rather enjoying planting kisses over his naked chest towards the juncture of his neck and shoulders. "You want a fight for dominance. Well then, what made you think you'll win?" he asked as his hands wander along her thighs, gently and slowly hiking the edge of her skirt up. Her breathing became heavy and he smirked inwardly. "See? You're the one badly in need of a fuck," he added as his fingers find the soft laced covering her womanhood and started tracking patterns around it.

"You talk to high of yourself, old man. I bet that this girl on top of you won't leave your head for the rest of your life," she said.

"Girl, I'm telling you this is the biggest mistake of your life. I'll have you beg me to stop, I promise you," he said in a husky tone as he his fingers continued to rub her clothe womanhood. "So wet already, you really want this…" he noted as his other hand captured her chin and gave her a kiss, slow and steady to make her want more. He continued rubbing her, letting her wetness cover the whole piece of cloth. His kiss became more demanding as she pushes her clothe center along with his fingers.

"You have too much clothes for my taste," he said as he pulled back and sat at the edge of the bed once again. "Take them off before I tear it apart. I have no patience over women's clothes," he picked the trench coat lying on the floor and checked his phone once again. It's almost 12:30 in the morning. A message flash on the screen, from his wife: _"Darling, I won't be home till noon. Sorry…"_ He raised an eyebrow.

He then felt a pair of arms encircled around his neck. "So she's not coming back till noon. How could she let such a hot guy all alone here?" the girl said as she planted kisses over his neck. He could feel her hot bare skin on his back and he delighted on the feeling it gave him.

"If she had been home, you won't be here on our bed, having your way to me, young girl," he said as he placed the phone back to the trench coat and dropped it on the table at the side.

"Yes, what a luck for me. I'll have her husband all by myself," she said as her hands started rubbing his naked chest.

"You took everything off?" he asked as he closed his eyes as her hands continued to explore his naked body.

"Of course. I maybe quite hardheaded but I'll be obedient as long as you give me a good fuck," she said as her hands caught her hardened manhood. "Mmm… you're quiet big…" she said in delight but still continues to kiss his neck.

Clef knew nothing more than to give in to the desires. He was rather composed all the time but this girl, that he met a few hours ago, seems to know how to break his resolve and this made it so appealing for him. Even though knowing he has a wife, he could not deny the idea of rubbing his now hardened muscled thigh against this girl's hot wet core. 'Damn,' he almost cursed as she continued to caress his length. He could tell by her soft moans her deep aching need and if this girl continues, he wouldn't be able to take control of her, nor of himself. And right now, all he wanted is for her to bury his hardened cock inside her mouth.

"You want it?" he said teasingly.

"Badly," she answered, licking her lips as she tried wrapping his cock with one hand alone, continuing pumping his length.

He smirked and pushed more of his body towards the center of the bed. She moved to his side and bended to be able to lick his cock. He watched her eagerly licking his cock from the base to the tip. Even Presea doesn't do that for him. No one had done that for him. He actually wondered what it feels like having a woman kneel between his legs and letting her suck him whole. He smiled as she stared at her bare back. She really had soft skin, he noted as his fingers run along her bare skin. He then felt her hot mouth engulfed her length which caused him to stare wide open at the girl sucking him. What the fuck? She slowly had him whole, changing her rhythm as she goes all the way of his length. Clef shut his eyes and let the sensation rocked his whole body. This blow job thing felt so good… He opened his eyes as her mouth left her cock and she started massaging his balls and sucking them from time to time.

"Girl, it is rude stopping as you lover is enjoying your mouth," he said as he fisted her hair.

"I am not stopping. I am merely worshipping the sacs that produce your seed. What is wrong with that?" she corrected as she continued to massage his balls and gave the tip of his cock one swift lick.

He smirked and stared at her well-developed bossoms that sways gently with her movement. "Fine, very fine," he commented. His wife had well developed breasts but hers, not as big as hers, is still definitely eye catching.

"You like what you see?" she asked, not stopping from pumping her hands on his cock.

"Oh yes," he said as he grabbed one breast and gently massages it. "For a young girl, they're quiet big," he praised.

"You like them, huh? Well it's all for you to explore, old man," she added.

"Good. Now finish what you've started, young girl," he ordered as he gently fisted her hair, urging her to finish what she had started.

"Gladly," she answered.

He watched as she took his length inch by inch and released a groan when he felt the tip of his cock reached the base of her mouth. She continued to massage his balls, and from time to time, the insides of his thighs. "You know quite well how to pleasure a man. How many have laid their hands on your body, girl?" he asked.

She withdrew her mouth and her hands automatically moved, pumping his entire length. "_Darling_, think of no other except the pleasure I'll bring to you tonight," she said as her tongue started playing on the tip of his cock.

"Take it in again, girl. Don't stop," he said in disapproving tone. He was rather displeased that he's enjoying a girl that other men had already explored but his burning desires had nothing to take into so he would have to be contended of this girl, for now.

She did not say a word any further as she took him in again. He unknowingly started humping inside her mouth as he closed his eyes in delight. Feeling uncomfortable with the situation, he immediately sat up on his knees, holding the girl's hair and started roughly thrusting his cock inside her mouth. 'Now that felt better,' he said as he held her head in place. Clef does not know having sex with a woman's mouth could bring so much delight. The girl gently grazed his length with her teeth and Clef let out a groan as he continued to thrust his cock inside her mouth. With one final thrust, he had his released inside the girl's waiting mouth. She instinctively lapped the cum, licking him clean from the tip to the base. Clef slowly descended on the bed, panting, as drops of sweat falls from his head.

"I bet you never had a blow job before, old man. What a waste of such wonderful cock," the girl's voice echoed. Clef looked up and saw the girl licking her fingers as she stared on him.

"You sure are something, girl," he smiled, watching her from her head to toe. "You definitely know how to handle a male's body," he added as his eyes fell on her thighs.

"I told you I could ride you bareback. It wouldn't be nice if my partner does not enjoy having sex with me. It'll be bad for my reputation," she said, leaning closer as she caresses his cheeks.

He then grabbed her arm and pushed her on her back to the bed as he went on top of her. "It'll be bad for me too if you do not enjoy having sex with me as well," he said mischievously.

"Oh, that's good to know. That's the first time I heard my partner wanting to let me enjoy spending time with him," she said, her eyes glistening with lust. "I hardly anticipate how you're going to break me, old man," she added.

"I'll show you," he said as he captured her lips with a searing kiss as his lips started tracking kisses towards her neck, until he reaches her naked chest. "Now, let me have a taste of your young yet supple breasts," he said as his hand move over to her left breast as his mouth suck the other one eagerly, his tongue licking her areola. He was rewarded by a soft moan as he gently nipped her nipple as his hand started pinching the other. He continued attacking her breasts, this time his mouth taking the other as his other hand started massaging her wet core, giving more attention to her clit.

"Ooooh…" she moaned in delight as her hands clenched on his shoulders.

He moved further down, although reluctant, leaving her breast as he spread her legs with both hands so he could take a view of her center. He was rewarded by the sight of her already wet core, glistening with some of her juices. "Almost ready to be taken," he noted as his head bent down and started with a swift lick of her center.

"Oh god," she let a husky moan as more of her juices drip down to the fabric.

"You taste divine, young girl, very delicious for my liking," he said as he dive his tongue inside her pussy, taking as much of her sweet juice to his mouth, almost drinking all of her juices.

"Oh god!" she screamed, louder than before as her head trash on the sheets. He was then rewarded by her release and he delightfully enjoyed more of her juices, dripping from her core. He stopped for a while, licking her remaining essence from his fingers and from his mouth. She moved up, supported by her arms, as she yelled, "Are you going to kill me? You almost sucked me dry!"

He let out a smirked as he saw the girl with her hair disheveled, soft sweatdrops covering her body. "Don't fret, young girl. I'm sure you have more to offer to me," he said as he inserted two fingers inside her core. "I still have not taken you… I'm just taking my precious time… Don't think we're done yet…" he said, his eyes glistening with lust as he saw the girl suddenly shivered. She just don't know if it's delight or fear, but he won't stop, not now…

* * *

"_OH GOD!" _

A scream. A woman with long flowing burgundy hair dropped on her lover's shoulder as she reached her climax. "Oh, that was wonderful…" she whispered between her breaths as she embraced the man tightly in her arms.

"I told you I'm the best," he said, rubbing her back softly, nuzzling her hair. "Your husband's a fool for not taking care of you. No, not just some ordinary fool, extraordinary stupid not realizing his wife is fucking another man."

Her eyes flung open as she pushed him and backed away from him. "I told you not to mention my husband, did I not?" she said, anger evident on her tone. He almost fell off the bed but was able to move just in time.

"I was just stating a fact. There is no need for you to get mad," he said as he stood from the bed and picked a rim of cigarette from the table on the side and started lighting one. "You get mad easily whenever I mention you have a husband, even his name. Whose name do you think you're screaming while my cock goes inside of you?"

"It only made me feel worthless, dirty, since instead of being there for him, I'm here, filling my body with another man's love," she said in a regretful tone. Tears are forming on the sides of her eyes. "I just can't…"

"You just can't live with a cold block of ice. Admit it. Clef is no husband, he's more of a financer than a lover to you," he mocked as he blew smoke across the room. "And thanks to that, I get plenty of cash from fucking you…" he added.

"Enough!" she yelled as she stood from the bed, bringing the blanket along with her.

The man yanked the blanket and she dropped on the bed once again. The man went on top of her as she struggled to free herself. "Where do you think you're going, bitch?" he asked, anger evident on his green eyes.

"I'm going home!" she screamed as she tried to push him away from her.

"Oh no you're not," he said as he let his fingers drive inside her core. Her eyes went wide open by the sudden attack. He smirked as her struggles became weak. "You love being tortured, don't you?" he mocked as he added another finger inside her, earning stifled moans from her.

"Let me…go…" she pleaded as his fingers moved faster and harder inside her.

"At noon, I will. I had no other girls to fuck so you would be enough for the whole time," he said huskily. "Let your husband rot in the coldness of the night while I take pleasure of your body over and over again. I'll make you scream on the top of your lungs over and over again," he added as his lips crashed on hers.

* * *

"Ooohh…" the girl moaned underneath Clef's thrusting fingers. He rather enjoying doing this, as his other hand started pinching her clit. If it's Presea, she wouldn't let him do this indecent thing. She was rather reserved, composed, as much as he is.

"Girl, you are really responsive to my touches. How sensitive your young body is," he said in delight as he bent down and started sucking her clit while continuing thrusting his fingers inside her core. He can feel her trembling under his touch as her hands clenched on his shoulders, almost scraping her nails to his skin.

"God, stop teasing and start fucking me!" she screamed. "Aaahhh!!!" Clef let out a smirk as he positioned his cock on her entrance, softly rubbing its tip around her hot core. "Damn it! Just fucking put it inside!" she screamed as she got up, surprising Clef a little as she slammed herself to his throbbing member. Clef found himself, sitting on the sheets as she got on top of him with her head held back.

"You're too much in a hurry. Don't you know the word 'control'?" he asked as he held her by the waist and started licking her nipples.

"Not when I know I need your cock inside me," she said as she started, riding his cock in a slow motion. "You really made me want you more, old man…" she added as she took another breath and started riding him hard and fast. Clef absolutely loved the feeling of having her ride him, much more of seeing her breasts bouncing up and down with her movements. He leaned more and started nipping her nipples as his hands started gripping her ass, trying to spread her more.

Moments later, he can feel he is near his release as she continues to ride him fast. "I'm coming…" he said in between pants.

"Me too… cum inside…" she said as she rested her head on his shoulders. "Don't think just cum inside," she added, nipping his ears.

"AAAAHH!" he screamed as he let his release inside her.

Heavy pants covered the room and they sat still on the sheets. Clef could hardly breathe; he had not experienced such wildness ever in his life and this girl just proved to be a good way in releasing all the stress he had. "Girl, are you feeling all well?" he asked in a mild tone, caressing her hair in the process.

"Mmm…" she moaned. "You're such a wild guy," she said. "You made me cum thrice…"

"That's payment for a fine job of sucking me off, young girl," he said, enclosing her with his arms.

"Is it still early?" she asked, holding her head lazily, trying to look for any watch. She spotted the clock on the table. It read 2 o'clock in the morning. It's still early. "You have work early this morning?" she asked once again as she started planting kisses on his neck, earning soft moans from him.

"I do," he answered as he closes his eyes, feeling her hot breath on his skin.

"I want more," she said in a whisper on his ear.

"You are a handful," he said as he took his member off her body, earning a disapproval groan from the girl.

"No wait!" she screamed as she was surprised being pushed over the bed. Clef could see disappointment cross her beautiful features.

"I'm just switching the position," he said, reaching down as he slid his cock once again inside her core, shoving it hard inside her. This earned a loud moan from her as she arched her back in delight. "I don't know how many men have claimed you but you still are really tight. God, you're so hot as well," he said, holding still for a moment.

"It's just that you really have a one big cock," she said. "Now, fuck me hard…" she said.

Upon hearing this, he felt his composure dissolved. He knew that all his cock needed is this warm feeling of being inside this girl. To hell having a wife and with his work in a few hours. He would have this fuck for all he care. He pulled his entire length once again and buried himself in an instant, starting with long strokes, earning torturous moans from both of them. The echoes of flesh, slapping one another echoed throughout the room as he roughly pound her inner depths. He could see she was in oblivion of ecstasy as she tosses her head side to side, stifling moans of pleasure.

"Aaahhh…you feel…ah, god!" she screamed as she tries to meet him thrust for thrust as he placed her legs on top of his shoulders, trying to bury more of his length to her core. He continued to pound into her, harder and faster. He closed his eyes in a grunt as he let his cock enjoy her tight passage. "Fuck…" he cursed as he continued to thrust inside her. He then held her legs off his shoulders, holding them tight, as he flipped her body with her hands on the sheets. She eagerly followed him as she placed her hands on the wooden support of the bed with her knees bent down. He pulled his cock once again as he placed his hands on her ass, only to swiftly take her from behind. "Ah yes, this fucking feels so damn good!" she screamed as she met his speeding thrusts inside her.

Moments later, he could feel her walls clenching his cock tight as he feels his climax coming. With one final thrust, he released his seed inside her once again with powerful screams of pleasure from the girl. He thrust thrice inside her as he finally let go and slammed his body on the bed, spent and very much tired.

The girl lied by his side with her hand on his naked chest. "Mmm…that was wonderful…" she said, kissing his neck in delight.

"Girl, I am already tired. I already gave you what you desire. Now let me rest," he said, putting an arm around his eye.

She kissed his cheek one time and said, "Goodnight, lover," she said. He slowly closed his eyes as he fell in deep slumber.

* * *

Clef slowly opened his eyes as soft sun rays penetrated through the slits of the curtains. He let out a groan as he felt tiredness all over his body. He rolled on to the bed, stretching his arm, trying to get hold of something. There he felt something amiss, or is it someone? His eyes shot wide open as memories of last night's rutting came into his mind. The girl with the beautiful long blue hair… he scanned the room, looking for the familiar figure. 'Where is she?' he asked. He stared at the clock on the table; it registered 5:45 in the morning. He'll have another busy day. He has a scheduled meeting at 8 and he would find himself throwing curses to Ferio's face once again. He groaned, rubbing his temples as if he could feel a headache already starting to form.

He then heard faint sounds of shower. He stared at the bathroom door and saw glimpse of light coming through the bottom of the door. He immediately got up, throwing some pants over his body. He walked towards the door and slowly opened it. He almost felt his heart stop when he saw her, standing before the shower, slowly rubbing her hair with her eyes closed. God, she's really beautiful, he noted. He had this girl… he smirked inwardly as he closed the door quietly. He could feel heat pooling over his loins once again. Maybe a morning fuck would help him to get over this busy day.

He silently walked towards the girl and immediately wrapped her arms around her chest. He yelped a bit to his touch as he inhaled her fresh scent, dropping his head at the crook of her neck. 'Lavender…' he noted once again.

"You startled me," she said, as he held his arms. "I was just taking shower before I leave…" she informed him.

"I intend to…" he said in a husky tone just right at her ear. He felt her shiver for a moment. "I want you…" he added.

"Now?" she asked, as if confirming his words. "You got some extraordinary strength after such wild rutting, old man…" she teased as she relaxed her body, leaning towards him.

He did not respond as he gently and slowly ran his hands along her smooth thigh up to the base of her breast. She moaned in delight as he started planting kisses on her neck. He then cupped her breasts with both hands, tweaking each nipple until it hardened over his touch.

She turned around to face him and she immediately caught his lips with hers as he pushed her body towards the bathroom wall. "Mmmm…" she moaned once again as he cupped one ass by his hand. He bent down and seductively blew a hot breath over his breast and gently sucked the already hardened nipple. She's starting to moan more under his touch as he trailed kisses on the valley of her breasts down the contours of her stomach.

While trailing kisses over her body, he immediately inserted two fingers inside her core with his thumb massaging her clit. He could feel the nails of her fingers running up and down her back as he continued to play with her body. "You really like me this much?" she asked. He looked up and saw lusts pooling on her eyes. "I can see your cock is swelling hard beneath that crazy pants."

He smiled at her and said, "I like fucking you." She licked her lips with his answer as he continued to stare at her cerulean eyes. 'I could stay fucking this girl for all I care…' he noted.

"Are you going to fuck me with your pants on?" she asked. "Because I really want that big cock of yours inside me now…" He raised a brow and let her go as he discarded the said pants. "Lovely…" she noted.

He immediately picked her up with his hands on her ass, pressing her further onto the wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist as they shared another searing kiss. She started trailing kisses over his mouth, nipping his lower lip and jaw line. He grinded his cock close to her entrance in response as their tongues intertwined with one another.

"Old man, don't make your bitch wait any longer," she whispered as she nipped his earlobe. "I want you inside me…"

"Young girl, your lover would definitely want to have you," he answered as he trapped her lips with his and immediately thrust his length inside her. He closed his eyes as his speed increases. Her walls seems to trap his cock every as she grinded back, meeting each thrust. Moments later, he gripped her ass roughly as he felt his release coming near. The sound of water and slapping of flesh echoed inside the bathroom as the two continued to enjoy each other. A few more thrusts and he held his head back as he took another release inside her.

"How did you like it?" she asked as his head dropped on her neck. Heavy pants can be heard from him.

"Very…" he answered, still holding her ass tightly.

"Well, I should be going soon," she said, kissing the side of his face.

He closed his eyes savoring the feeling of having her body close to his. He never felt so wonderful for all the 33 years of his life. He wouldn't want to let go yet of this girl. "Have breakfast with me," he said, kissing her neck.

"You mean food or another round?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his back tightly.

"Both," he answered, giving her ass a pinch.

"Alright," she answered as she captured his lips once again. "But let me cook breakfast for you…"

"No problem as long as you're going to wear an apron, that alone," he said teasingly, nipping her ear lobe.

"Naughty, naughty, old man," she said as she untangled herself from him. He groaned in disapproval. "Alright, why don't you take a shower yourself as I find something to cook in your kitchen?"

"Stay…" he said, standing on the same spot, annoyance on his tone as he looked at her pleadingly.

"No…" she answered as she wrapped a towel on her body and exited the bathroom.

Clef let out a sigh as he was left alone. 'I guess a bath is proper…' he thought to himself as he placed his hands on the wall. 'It was such a good fuck…' he smiled to himself. 'I'll have her one more before I let her go…' he noted to himself.

Moments later, Clef emerged from the room and scanned the room as he toweled his messed up lavender hair. He could see the blankets and the bed neatly fixed without the blanket where they have fucked all night long. 'She must've taken them off…' he told himself as he went to the closet to get some new suit and started to get dressed.

He went downstairs, only to smell something nicely being cooked inside the kitchen and smiled to himself. He quietly walked towards the kitchen and saw his temptress on her back, placing some plates by the table. He let a frown cross his face as he saw her dressed already, with the apron on top of it. 'I told her to wear an apron alone,' he told himself.

She spotted him and greeted him with a smile. "Oh, there you are, just in time. I've scanned your ref and saw some bacon and eggs. I've also toasted some bread. Would that be enough?" she asked.

He let a grunt and said, "It's okay…" He immediately grabbed a chair and sat before a plate filled with his breakfast.

"Ah, yes. I also took off the blanket off the bed and put them to be washed later. It'll need to be cleaned as soon as possible," she added as she took the apron off her and sat by his side.

"We have someone who takes care of laundry and cleaning. She comes here at 9. My wife never touches anything that has to do with housekeeping…" he said as he munched a piece of bread.

"Oh? I see…" she said as she took a sip of coffee in one hand. "You seem disappointed for some reasons…" she noted as she elegantly sliced her egg.

"It's nothing," he answered as he munched a bacon.

"Was it because I did not wear an apron alone?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Clef let out a grunt and said, "If you know the answer, you need not to ask me, young girl."

She let out a soft laugh and said, "I'm sorry. I was actually tempted to do that but I don't want to be seen by anyone other than you doing that. I'm not sure if someone would suddenly arrive in your house," she said as she finished her meal in an instant. "…like your wife perhaps…" she added in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Clef stared at her in disbelief. "She said she's going to be home by noon. She never goes earlier than what she told me. It's always been like that… And I guess you should've known that I'm not going to bring you here if there's someone else that might be able to see us…"

She let a smile on her face as she leaned close to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, lover. I never intend to disappoint you or anything…" she said as she leaned further and captured his lips. He closed his eyes as he savored her mouth once again. She's a much better breakfast than anything else.

"Let me defile you once more," he said as she released him. She raised a brow in surprise for a moment and then smiled. She stood from her seat and took all of her clothing and stand before him. He grinned as he grabbed her towards him and started sucking her nipples once again.

"Aren't you going to finish breakfast?" she asked in between moans as her hands entangled his hair.

"I've had enough…but not of you…" he answered as he nibbled her nipples once again, earning moans of delight from her. He slowly leaned and pinned her onto the kitchen floor as his lips started tracing her body. As he reached her heated core, he spread her legs wide and started licking and sucking her clit once again.

"Oh yes!" she moaned as she had pulled her head back, arching her back in delight. "You're so good in sucking me, old man… Mmmmm…" she added as her hands started playing with her breasts. He stopped for a while and was quite surprised seeing his bitch playing with herself.

"I like the way you play with yourself while I eat your cunt, young girl," he said with a smile as he pushed two fingers to her wet folds, teasing her walls as he continued to watch her. "Play more with yourself…" he ordered as she started twitching her nipples in delight.

"Aaaahhh… you're such a tease," she moaned in delight as sweat started forming on her body.

He stopped, earning her to open her eyes as she got up from the floor. There she saw him, unbuttoning his pants, looking at her with lust-filled eyes. "On your knees, young girl." She nodded and turned her back to him as she knelt on the floor. He roughly pushed her body on the floor, earning a yelp from her. He started taking off the necktie from his neck and grabbed her arms and started tying her up.

"What are you…" she asked as tried to glance at him from the side but was stopped from further asking as she felt three fingers inserted on her core. "Ooooohhh…" she moaned as he started licking the juices coming off her core. "Oh yes…" she moaned once more as she shut her eyes in delight.

He was never rough to Presea during their lovemaking. He does not know what came over to him to act this savage towards this young girl. But it felt good making her shiver with his roughness. His fingers continued to pump inside her, changing his rhythm, earning louder moans from the girl. Moments later, he felt her walls clumping his fingers as she let out a loud scream. "Oh god…" she said in a weak tone as she dropped her weight on the floor. He slowly untied his necktie on her hands and he let her dropped her hands on the floor.

"We're not done yet, young girl," he said, placing his hands on her bottom as he entered her swiftly, pumping fast and deep inside her core. "You really felt so good…" he said in weak tone, closing his eyes.

"Oooohhh…" she moaned louder as she used her arms to support herself with the wild thrusting she's receiving from her lover. He paused for a moment and leaned closed, arching his body to match with hers, and grabbed her breasts roughly and started pumping inside her fast. "Oooh… yes… ooohhh… yeah… ooohhh…" she moaned.

Moments later, he felt his release as he held her back and gripped her breast harder as both screamed out their release. He slumped at her back as they catch their breath. He let his back roll to the cold floor as he gently wrapped his arms around the girl he took several times for the last seven hours. "I'm sorry. I must've been so rough to you," he said apologetically, nuzzling her hair.

"It's okay. It's okay because it's you," she said, trying to normalize her breathing.

"Will I see you again?" he asked in a sad tone as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe… maybe not…" she answered as she got up and released herself from him.

"Are you just going to walk away from me?" he asked pleadingly as he watched her dressed up. "After such a night?"

"You're married," she answered as she finished by wearing her sandals on.

"I…" he looked at her, trying to say anything to make her stay. Of course he wants her to stay but yes, he is, in fact, married. What good would it do to them? Especially to her…

"I told you, I require what's hanging between your legs. But I'm really delighted that you gave me more…" she said as she slowly walks away from him. She stopped mid-tracks as he raised a brow in confusion. "Did you… did you regretted cheating on your wife because of me?" she asked.

"I… You're…" he stuttered. 'What the hell is happening to me? I was never lost for words before!' he mentally scolded himself.

She let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Thank you for agreeing to a young girl's selfishness. Don't worry about what happened between us. I'm not going to intervene with your married life. If it's possible, I'd like you to forget me. If not, take it as just some random one night stand or a porn movie you've just watched." She finally said as she walked out the door, leaving him all alone again.

He straightened from the spot and sat with his back on a wooden closet. "Did I really regret it?" he asked himself, placing a hand on his forehead.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

Well, well… that's it for now. Actually, I already have written up to chapter five. But I had no idea why I'm not posting it yet. Guess I'm still NOT so satisfied. Tsk. Tsk. And the other chapters are not as long as this one.

I'm really such a lazy bummer.

Well then, I hope you like this new chapter. The other chapters are also mind blowing. I think you already had an idea who the 'young girl' is…

Cheers!


End file.
